


Down Time

by Zafra



Category: Shadowhunters (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zafra/pseuds/Zafra
Summary: Just passing time in-between filming scenes......





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Gunn, I hope it cheers you up darling! Thank you to Stephanie and Laura for quick-and-dirty beta. :)

Alberto looked up from his book, sighing for the fourth time at least, concentration completely impossible due to the sound of explosions and gunfire coming from the TV.  
“Dom, do you really have to play that so loud?”  
“You want to play?” As usual, the blonde wasn’t paying attention to him in this moment, just pushing buttons rapid-fire, hunched-over looking at the screen and biting his lower lip.  
It was that last part Alberto was having a problem with currently. “Yes,” he said, placing a bookmark in his book, closing it gently and placing it on the table.   
“Grab a remote,” Dom replied, not even looking over.   
Alberto grabbed the remote discarded on the couch, tossing it gently onto the coffee table as he carefully avoided getting caught up in the wires.   
“Thought you were playing?” Dom looked at him then, character death allowing him to glance away from the game.  
“I wanted to play,” Alberto smiled fondly at him. “Never said it was that.” Dom didn’t have time to protest as Alberto leaned over quickly, capturing his lips in a soft but firm kiss. Dom responded somewhat, but his hands were still on the remote, and that just wouldn’t do. Bringing his hands up, Alberto ran his fingers through the longer strands of Dominic’s hair, his other hand resting on the back of his neck. That got a response, as he felt the remote hit the cushions between them seconds before he felt Dom’s hands oh his own head, fingers running through his short hair, pulling a bit.  
Just as he liked.  
Breaking the kiss for a moment before it got too heated, he shoved the remote Dom had been using onto the table before climbing onto his lap. Before anything else could be said, he surged forward, once again kissing the man under him. This time lips parted willingly under his, the hand returning to his hair once again grasping, causing Alberto to whine a bit. This seemed to wake Dom completely out of his previous thoughts, pulling Alberto closer, shifting him up further, pressing against his quickly hardening cock. Breaking the kiss, Alberto drew in a ragged breath, not daring to look Dominic straight in the eyes. Instead, he gently kissed the corners of his mouth, darting the other man’s attempts to capture his lips by placing soft, urgent kisses on his cheeks. Moving his hands down to Dom’s neck, he leaned in further still, tracing the shell of his ear with his tongue. That earned him a hand on his back, grabbing onto his shirt and tugging. Alberto gave his lover’s earlobe a nip before leaning backwards to tug off his shirt, exposing his well-defined chest. “You have too many clothes on now,” his voice was rough with desire as he grabbed Dom’s shirt, encouraging him to lean forward so he could get it off.   
“Impatient?” Dom inquired, trying for teasing but sounding just as lost as Alberto in the moment.   
“I want some of that undivided attention before they need us back on set.” He hadn’t meant for it to sound that needy, but it wasn’t a lie. They hadn’t been able to see much of each other lately, other than while filming.   
“Hey,” Dom stilled his hands as he balled up the shirt he’d just removed, “you always have my attention, love.”   
“You’re just saying that because you died,” Alberto teased, tossing the shirt behind the couch.   
“Nope,” Dom placed his hands on Alberto’s ass, using his strength and his partners willingness to turn them so Alberto was lying on the couch. “I’m saying that because I always notice you.” Dom leaned in, his turn to initiate, tongue pressing to deepen the kiss which Alberto eagerly accepted. Their tongues battled for dominance, hands roaming down muscled chests and hard thighs. Breaking the kiss for air, Dominic smiled, causing Alberto to smile in response.   
“Do I want to know what that’s about?”  
“Show, not tell,” Dom said, sitting up a bit more, fingers making quick work of sliding the workout pants Alberto had thrown on in between costume changes down, his partner helpfully raising his hips just a bit to help. Dominic just smiled, before leaning over and placing a chaste kiss to the tip of his lover’s cock.  
“Tease,” Alberto breathed, his stomach muscles tightening from the sensation. His lover’s response was to swallow him in one go, making Alberto gasp and raise his hips off the couch. “Ok, I take it back,” he hissed and felt Dom hum appreciatively around his cock, earning another twitch of his hips. He could do nothing but surrender and enjoy the sensation of his partner’s tongue caressing the vein on the underside of his cock as his lips dragged sinfully up and down his shaft. Alberto could watch Dom give him head all day, his beautiful mouth wrapped around his cock, his eyes half-closed in concentration. He often wanted to take a picture of it - capture his beautiful man in this vulnerable act - but he knew it was too risky. He continued to watch, reaching out a hand and grasping the blonde hair he loved so much. That earned him another hum and he moaned, not wanting to be too loud but it was impossible told it in. “Yes, baby…,” he could feel the sensation pooling in his groin signaling he wasn’t going to last much longer. “Dom,” he gasped, tugging on the hair in his hand, but Dom refused to be stopped. “Oh, God…” he grasped Dom’s hair tighter as he came down his throat. He felt his partner swallow and he hissed as the sensation became too great. Dom let him go, smiling like a cheshire cat.   
“Enjoy yourself?”   
“I always do,” Alberto let his head fall back onto the couch, relaxed and spent. Dominic crawled up to his face, placing a chaste kiss on his lips and joining him in relaxation. Of course, it was obvious very quickly that both of them were definitely not relaxed. “Give me a minute,” Alberto resumed his attention to his lover’s hair, carding his fingers through it as he came down from his high.   
“I’m not in a hurry,” Dom replied, kissing Alberto’s chest.   
“Maybe not, but set might be,” Alberto offered reluctantly. He got a lick of his nipple from Dom in response, shooting a pang of pleasure toward his already spent cock. “My next scene is at night. Pretty sure yours are too,” Dom countered, sitting up and admiring his handiwork. “You look amazing like this, love,”  
“You don’t look so bad yourself, baby,” Alberto smiled. ”I can make you look better.”  
Dominic didn’t have to be told, he laid down opposite of Alberto, hands up, ready to embrace his lover. Alberto raised himself up, pulling up his pants almost as an afterthought, still relaxed from his own release. Noting the outstretched arms he shifted to embrace the other man, resting his head on his chest.   
“Don’t fall asleep on me,” Dom teased.  
“Never,” Alberto assured, turning his head to place a sucking kiss to the blonde’s chest. Dom sighed, his hands returning to Alberto’s short locks, tugging and stroking his scalp. “Though if you keep doing that, I might,” he chuckled. It turned into a groan as Dom pulled particularly hard.   
“No sleep yet, babe,” Dom chastised, bringing one hand to Alberto’s ass and squeezing.   
“Right,” Alberto smiled, peppering the expanse of chest before him with more kisses, slowly making his way to his lover’s sensitive nipples. Licking and sucking each one into his mouth in turn it wasn’t long before Dom was panting beneath him. “I didn’t tease you this much,” Dom groused.  
“No, you just sat there, biting your lip, looking all tense and delicious,” Alberto replied. “How was I supposed to concentrate on reading?”  
“Clearly, you weren’t,” Dom laughed softly.  
“Less talking,” Alberto chastised, giving a long, forceful lick to Dom’s left nipple before moving down his torso with light kisses. He grabbed the waistband of Dom’s own workout pants, silently asking for him to raise his hips with a tug so he could remove them. Once he got them down past his lover’s very hard cock, he slowly kissed his way down until he could place his own chaste kiss on the head. He heard Dom’s intake of breath and he wrapped his hand around the base of his cock, slowly taking the rest into his mouth. Unlike Dom’s previous all-or-nothing approach, Alberto always liked to take his time. He enjoyed the feeling of the vein pulsing on his tongue. The salty taste of the pre come leaking from the tip. He slowly worked his lover’s shaft, reveling in the breathy moans and clutching of his hair that Dom used to display how lost he was getting in Alberto’s ministrations. Speeding up his efforts, he took his cock as far in as he could go, trying not to gag, reveling in the sharp pain in his scalp as Dom hissed and pulled at his hair roughly.   
“Love, I’m close,” he moaned.   
Alberto didn’t bother to respond with words, squeezing Dom’s thigh with one hand as he pumped and sucked his cock, swallowing the warm cum as he listened to his lover’s litany of praise. He released Dominic’s softening cock from his grip, licking the head one more time, earning a shudder. “Better?”  
“Mmmm,” was the reply as he crawled up the hard body beneath him, enjoying the few more minutes they might have together. The metallic sound of the trailer door rattling from a knock signaled that time was up.  
“Alberto, you in here?”  
They recognized the voice of one of the crew, and Alberto was grateful they hadn’t shut off the video game. Why else would he be here, after all?  
“Yeah,” he shouted, lifting up a bit and then plopping back down, not really wanting to move.  
“You’re needed in makeup.”  
“Coming,” he replied, squeezing Dom beneath him in a semblance of a hug.   
“Already did,” Dom offered weakly in response, knowing the guy was probably long gone. Alberto smacked his shoulder anyway.  
“You’re so five.”  
They both laid there another minute before Alberto reluctantly slid off the couch to find his shirt crumpled on the floor. “I think yours is over there,” he pointed behind the couch toward a hallway.   
“Don’t need it yet,” the blonde grabbed him once he’d finished trying to smooth his shirt down, hugging him tight. “I can’t wait to shag you when we get back to the flat,” he whispered.  
“That won’t be until morning probably,” Alberto hugged back, wishing he didn’t have to go.  
“But we have the whole day off. You can sleep after I’ve had my way with your ass.”  
“Crude,” Alberto moved out of the embrace and gave him a wide smile and a chaste kiss before heading toward the door.  
“You wouldn’t want me any other way.”


End file.
